El principio del fin
by Katie Lupin
Summary: El baile de graduación de Harry, que sentimientos habrán en la noche en que termina la vida escolar de Harry?


El principio del fin. Séptimo Curso  
  
By: Katie Lupin.  
  
Disclaimer: Esto pertenece a JK Rowling, porque si me perteneciera a mi no habría matado a Sirius (Ya tengo enferma a mi mamá y a mis amigas, cada vez que hablas del quinto libro casi me pongo a llorar)  
  
Y aquí finalizaban siete años, los mejores siete años de su vida; exceptuando su primer año de vida, pero como no lo recordaba, no importaba. Pero a fin de cuentas, allí estaba en su baile de graduación, el baile de graduación de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Harry no podía evitar pensar en todos aquellos que debían haber estado en ese momento. "Sus padres, Sirius, Ojo loco Moody (aunque no lo crean), quien le había entrenado en artes oscura para que pudiese defenderse. tantos más que debían estar allí en ese momento y que gracias al maldito Señor de la oscuridad" -Maldito Voldemort.- masculló Harry y siguió ensimismado viendo hacia el horizonte, su acompañante acostumbrada a esas lagunas mentales del chico, simplemente lo ignoró y siguió conversando con Ron y Hermione.  
  
Mientras Harry seguía divagando en sus pensamientos -"Sirius, si tan solo estuvieras aquí. si estuvieras podría desahogarme con alguien, desde que sucedió. yo. no puedo controlar las pesadillas, no puedo disipar la culpa y aunque Remus se quedó aquí y trata de seguir adelante por él y por mi, yo no puedo. no puedo ¡Demonios! si yo no hubiese sido tan ingenuo, si no hubiese. ¿Qué a caso no he aprendido nada en los últimos años? No puedo vivir eternamente de si yo hubiera, pero les prometo que. que. cuando el final llegue yo le ganaré. y Voldemort morirá"- Harry frunció el ceño y volvió a la realidad, realmente apreciaba que la menor de los Weasly, quien era su pareja en el baile y también una buena amiga se encontrara allí y que no lo interrumpiera ni hiciese comentario alguno sobre sus meditaciones; tampoco lo hacían Ron y Hermione quienes al igual que Ginny habían optado por dejar cualquier intento por interrumpir, alejar, vislumbrar, o intervenir en los pensamientos del pelinegro por la paz y el posibilidad de seguir vivo, Harry se ponía de pésimo humor cuando alguien interrumpía sus pensamientos.  
  
Harry volvió a fijar su atención en sus amigos, a quienes se les había unido Ernie Mc Millan (N/A: creo que así se escribe) chico que hacía reír a carcajadas a sus acompañantes de mesa; a Harry esta situación le incomodó mucho. Ginny, por su parte, notó inmediatamente el gesto de Harry y lejos de incomodarle simplemente lo ignoró, no por mala persona sino porque sabía que a Harry había que tratarlo con guantes de seda (N/A: significa con mucho cuidado) pero aún así se preocupaba por él y mucho, aunque de todas formas, a fin de cuentas, ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Harry y eso le dolía mucho; con el tiempo y gracias a que formaba parte del ejercito de Dumbledore se había podido acercar un "poco" al niño-que- vivió. Un poco porque después de la muerte de Sirius, Harry el se había ensimismado aún más de lo que ya era, incluso se había alejado de Hermione y de Ron, bueno de todo el mundo, así como observándolo más de cerca de lo que lo hacía antes se dio cuenta de cuando era el momento indicado para callar, hablar o pasar por alto las cosas que hacía el chico.  
  
Desde una esquina observaba a los chicos, bueno, ya casi adultos, el buen profesor de D. C. A. O, o sea, Remus Lupin (N/A: en ningún momento se notó que es mi personaje favorito) -"Amigos. si Uds. Pudiesen ver en lo que se ha convertido, bueno, se supone que lo hacen, pero igual. en honor a la verdad. no sé qué debo hacer con Harry, a pesar de que lo intento, intento seguir adelante y trato de romper la cadena de silencio que se impuso a sí mismo. cada día se encierra más en sí mismo, es como si le tuviera miedo al mundo, o a su persona, no lo sé. es totalmente imposible lograr confianza con él, nadie puede alcanzar a ese chico, chicos. James, Lily, Sirius. Uds. ¿Qué harían en mi lugar?... ¿Qué harían para sacarlo del pozo en el que está?"- así divagaban los pensamiento de Remus J. Lupin durante el baile de graduación de Harry Potter, el hijo de dos de sus mejores amigos.  
  
Desde el fondo de la habitación observaba toda esta escena el director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore, preguntándose en qué momento las cosas se desbocaron de aquella manera para que quedaran como estaba en ese momento, en qué momento la vida de Harry se volvió aquel suplicio que a más de alguna persona le tenía consternado, el destino del mundo estaba en las manos de alguien a quien nada le sostenía en el mundo, nada lo ataba a seguir viviendo, alguien que solo se mantenía vivo porque cada día alguien le decía que debía permanecer un día más en este mundo. aunque. quizás. si Harry se detenía a pensar un minuto en que su corazón no había muerto, ni estaba congelado, a lo mejor. si quedaba una esperanza para Harry Potter y el mundo.  
  
Bueno. que puedo decir. me inspiré. como nunca. no sé porque. pero. me salió medio tristón, y mi beta, o sea, mi queridísima madre quien lee mis trabajos y me dice cuando me comí alguna coma, letras o palabras. es que cuando me inspiro escribo, escribo, escribo y no me doy cuenta de que pongo y que no pongo. bueno... gracias mami.  
  
También me tomo la oportunidad para agradecer a la otra beta, la Srta. Katty Lockling, y también lo hago, para la publicidad gratis PORFA LEAN MI OTRO FIC Y TAMBIÉN EL FIC DE LA KATTY ¿Ya? !!!!!!Y DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!!! Porque es muy fácil, sigan con el cursor hacia abajo. ponen go y después escriben cositas simpáticas para subirle el ánimo a esta pobre y triste escritora que escribió un pobre y triste fic. uy, que ando melancólica, bueno, los dejo en paz.  
  
Auf Wiedersen. Saludos. Katie. 


End file.
